The present invention relates to a heating apparatus using thermal reaction of brown gas, and more particularly, to a heating apparatus using brown gas, which is purified fuel, instead of typically used fossil fuel.
Brown gas means mixture of gases wherein hydrogen and oxygen produced by electrolytic analysis of water are mixed in mixture ratio of 2:1. Only the brown gas has four peculiar properties, that is, (1) complete non-pollution, (2) complete combustion, (3) implosion and (4) thermal reaction; and, thereby, it is very ideal fuel to be highlighted as purified fuel in a new age.
As the brown gas has a condition for complete combustion of hydrogen and oxygen in chemical equivalent ratio of 2:1, it does not need an additional air supply device and chimney for oxygen supply as in conventional combustion methods.
If the brown gas is used for heating, since ventilation is not required, there is an energy saving effect. Moreover, the brown gas also has a humidification effect by being created to vapor after combustion, thereby providing a pleasant heating.
However, in the past, as a suitable method for burning the brown gas was not found, and, thereby, economical methods could not be obtained, the brown gas was not used as fuel.
The reasons are as follows:
First, as the brown gas is fast in a burning speed, it is possible to cause flashback or backfire phenomenon.
A water sealing type flame arrester could prevent the backfire phenomenon; however, fire of a burner has put out every backfire. Therefore, if the backfire problem is not solved basically, it is difficult to use the brown gas as fuel.
Second, gas produced by the electrolytic analysis of water is called hydrogen gas. As required, heat could not be obtained even when the hydrogen gas is burned by inspiring the air in a combustion chamber of a typical boiler by one of conventional methods; no one achieved success for the past 170 years of the electrolytic analysis. It is natural because no one knew the peculiar properties of the brown gas.
Thus, to burn the brown gas, a new way that is different from the conventional ways must be taken for burning the brown gas. Therefore, through understanding the peculiar properties of the brown gas, the present invention is to provide a heating apparatus by a new combustion method applying the peculiar properties of only the brown gas.
To explain it in more detail, four peculiar properties and safety of the brown gas will be explained hereinafter as follows.
(1) Complete non-pollution: As the brown gas is produced in water and reduced to vapor after combustion, it does not cause any pollutants.
(2) Complete combustion: As being a mixture of gases mixed in a mixture ratio of 2:1 of which is the chemical equivalent ratio of hydrogen 2 to oxygen 1, the brown gas in itself contains oxygen sufficient for complete combustion.
(3) Thermal reaction: The brown gas dissociates water into hydrogen atom and oxygen atom and keeps them in a mixed state without separating them from each other. When burning, the brown gas has a peculiar property that flame is made by reaction of the atoms and hydrogen and oxygen being in molecular condition. The hydrogen atom and the oxygen atom penetrate into atomic nuclei of subject materials for heating. The materials heated by the thermal reaction of hydrogen and oxygen are heated by still a hotter flame than flame generated when gas in itself is burned in the air. The brown gas melts aluminum at 700 degrees well, and vaporizes tungsten, generating heat of 6000 degrees. As the above, the brown gas, which has different thermal reactions according to the subject materials for heating, can melt brick and iron, as they are welded together.
(4) Implosion: A brown gas generator generates brown gas of about 1,860 l with water of 1 l. To the contrary, if the brown gas of 1,860 l is burned by spark within a sealed pressure vessel, a pressure drop occurs and volume reduction into one over a thousand eight hundred and sixty is caused with implosion of low pressure so as to form vacuum level as soon as maximum value of pressure, 0.5 Mpa, is reached for forty four over millionth seconds of an explosion period of time. That is, water of 1 l is produced again and the remaining volume is in a vacuum condition. This is called an implosion that is quite different from an explosion.
The flame generated when the brown gas is burned may be accepted as a process that the implosion is continued. Therefore, the flame is in the form of pinpointed flame, which goes straight on without bursting, and the length of the flame may be up to 400 mm.
The brown gas has to be safe above all to be used as fuel. Reasons that the brown gas is safe will be explained as follows.
First, the brown gas generator begins to generate gas as soon as a switch is turned on and is operated only in pressure of 1 kg/cm2 by a pressure control loop system. Therefore, the maximum pressure of the brown gas in use is no more than 1 kg/cm2.
In other words, the brown gas is safe as consumed immediately when generated without compression and storage.
Second, as being lighter than air, the brown gas disappears easily without being latent indoors even though the gas is leaked out. Therefore, there is no explosion accident as in LPG.
Third, as previously described, when the mixture of hydrogen and oxygen that is mixed in the mixture ratio of 2:1 is burned, there is a serious hazard caused by a violent explosion. However, the brown gas is absolutely safe by the implosion property. Even if there occurs the backfire phenomenon by the flame""s backward movement from the burner in the combustion chamber, the brown gas, which fills some spaces such as pipe lines or a tank for supplying the brown gas, is burned all at the same time with a bang, but there occurs an internal shock wave by the implosion property to put out the fire. Therefore, differently from the typical LPG and acetylene gases, as no fire occurs, the brown gas can be used by igniting it in itself again.
In general, people associate gas with explosion accidents. However, as described above, because it was proved in theory and practice that the brown gas is absolutely safe, people may use it with a sense of security.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a heating apparatus using thermal reaction of brown gas, which overcomes the problems of the prior arts.
When the burning rate of the brown gas is delayed by using Hexane (C6H14) of hydrocarbon series as antibackfire liquid in a water ring type flame arrester, the backfire does not occur fundamentally. As a brown gas burning device, heating members are installed in multi-stages inside a heating element body of a hollow form. The heating element body located at each stage includes vent holes and exhaust openings in the surface and a cover for covering the top thereof. First, the heating member located at a lower portion is heated by the brown gas flame, and then, also the heating member located at an upper portion is heated by a flame of high temperature caused by the thermal reaction of the brown gas, which gradually heats the heating element. After all, the whole heating element is heated to emit a vast heat.
In more detail, as the flame of the brown gas in itself continues the implosion, it makes the pinpoint flame naturally and thereby heat is concentrated on one spot so that the flame does not spread and there is no lateral heat.
Therefore, the present invention is to make a vast heat by inducing the thermal reaction by directly heating the heating members without using the brown gas being in a flame state.
At this time, the heating members are made of nickel-chromium alloy, aluminum-chromium alloy or alumina ceramics in the form of a flat bar, nichrome wire, ceramic cylinder and ceramic ball.
The present invention adopts the water ring type flame arrester as means for antibackfire and uses the hexane (C6H14) liquid as antibackfire liquid. After that, a small amount of the hexane being in the form of vapor is mixed with the brown gas.
At this time, the hexane, which can reduce the burning speed of the flame, can certainly prevent the flash back or the backfire.
Furthermore, as the consumed hexane replenishes heat quantity while being burned with the brown gas, it is used very effectively as well as having the antibackfire effect.
However, the hexane, which is one of the hydrocarbon series, has a portion, which remains without burning in the brown gas burner. This is why the hexane mixed in the form of vapor must be burned by oxygen in the air because oxygen is consumed by self-combustion without any remaining oxygen.
Therefore, in the present invention the heating element is installed vertically so that the air from the lower portion is induced naturally to flow upwardly. After that, if the hexane incompletely burnt in part remains, it is burnt completely inside the heat element of high temperature.
Therefore, according to the present invention, the brown gas is burnt stably by using the hexane and the heating element for a brown gas according to the present invention having the peculiar properties of only the brown gas are installed, so that a vast heat is emitted only by a small amount of the brown gas. The present invention can be used not only in a heating device such as a heater, but also as heat source for a boiler, a heating furnace, an incinerator, a warm air circulator, and the likes.